Mingyu Si Miskin
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Cerita tentang masa dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat Mingyu diolok-olok sebagai orang miskin oleh Wonwoo dan gengnya. Wonwoo tidak mengira itu akan berujung pada penyesalannya di masa depan. Meanie; MinWon; GyuWon; Mingyu & Wonwoo; yaoi, bxb; SEVENTEEN


**MINGYU SI MISKIN**

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

Yaoi; BoyxBoy

.

Rated : T (PG-15)

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Oneshoot

.

Desclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Keseluruhan cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, yaitu Wonwoo._

Hampir selama dua tahun ini aku menyesali perbuatan yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Aku melihatnya berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan beberapa orang mengerumuninya. Ia terlihat menawan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan paras tampan sebagai pelengkap kesempurnaannya.

Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu dengannya di sini dengan keadaan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda ketika masa-masa dua belas tahun silam. Aku mengingat dengan persis seperti apa dia dan begitu pula apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya saat dua belas tahun lalu.

Dia bersetelan jas hitam dengan berbagai aksesoris mahal yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dibentuk dengan gaya rambut _koma,_ siapapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Apalagi status yang ia pegang di bangunan besar ini, Direktur Kim. Pemegang tunggal perusahaan Kim Group.

Aku tersenyum miris membayangkan masa lalu pria di depanku itu yang terbilang sangat kelam. Perjuangannya hingga saat ini dan perbuatanku yang sering menyakiti batin maupun lahirnya.

.

Semua berawal dari tujuh belas tahun lalu ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya di depan sebuah ruko tutup. Saat itu hujan deras megguyur kota kami dan aku baru pulang dari sekolah – _saat itu aku kelas dua SMP-_ dan aku melihatnya berdiri di sampingku dengan bajunya yang terlihat lusuh. Ia mendekap sebuah plastic berisi boneka beruang putih.

Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan jijik. Tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi telingaku serta kulitnya yang kecoklatan, berbeda dari orang Korea pada umumnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan, karena tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaos hitam tipis. Merasa ditatap olehku, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangan kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum lebar atau malah lebih bisa disebut _nyengir._

"Hai! Namaku Kim Mingyu!" ucapnya. Aku terdiam dengan wajah datar – _wajahku sejak lahir memang seperti ini._ Aku kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan risih.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau kau terganggu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Memang apa peduliku padamu?" kataku ketus.

Ia terlihat tidak tersinggung, malah melebarkan cengirannya. "Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Jangan sok kenal!" seruku, lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

Pada suatu musim panas lima belas tahun lalu ketika kenaikan kelas dua SMA. Kelasku sangat ramai dengan adanya berita aka nada siswa pindahan dari sekolah kecil di pinggiran kota. mereka mulai membicarakan bahwa siswa dari pinggiran kota pastinya bukan siswa yang kaya. Semua orang tahu bahwa sekolahku adalah sekolah elit, berisi anak-anak orang berduit dan siswa berprestasi yang bisa masuk dengan tes tertulis dan nilai bagus saat SMP.

Khusus untuk anak baru itu aku menganggapnya ia adalah siswa yang pandai. Masuk ke sekolah ini tidaklah mudah. Aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena nilaiku saat SMP bagus-bagus dan orang tuaku adalah orang kaya.

Anak baru itu, berdiri di depan kelasku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Itu membuatku muak. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka umbar senyum seperti dia. Senyumku itu mahal bahkan teman satu gengku pun jarang mendapat senyuman seperti itu.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Mingyu. Aku berasal dari SMA Yosin, mungkin kalian tidak tahu karena itu tempat yang terpencil." Lalu sekelas mendadak tertawa. Aku berdecih, bisa-bisanya anak baru itu membangkitkan humor di kelasku.

"Hey, Wonwoo-ya. Sepertinya dia menarik." Bisik Soonyoung yang duduk di belakangku.

"Menarik apanya. Tampang lusuh begitu kau anggap menarik?" kataku sarkas.

"Bukan itu! target selanjutnya! Aku tentu ingat kan dengan si cupu Thailand itu?" Soonyoung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku hingga ku rasakan salivanya beberapa kali mengenai daun telingaku.

"Si Chittaphon itu? Dia sudah pindah seminggu lalu, bung." Balasku dengan malas.

"Nah, karena si Chittaphon itu sudah pergi dan target _bully_ kita selanjutnya sudah tidak, bagaimana kalau si lusuh itu yang menjadi target selanjutnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil memandangi Mingyu yang mengambil tempat duduk di belakang sendiri. kemudian aku berpaling pada pemuda China di depanku, ia menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat dan seringaian jahilnya.

"Kau bisa bicarakan ini dengan Jun dan Junhong. Oh ya, satu fakta untuk anak lusuh itu. Dia dari keluarga miskin."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dan mulai saat itu aku menetapkan Mingyu sebagai target _bully_ kami selanjutnya.

.

.

Aku tidak akan menceritakan secara detail bagaimana kehidupan Kim Mingyu enam belas tahun lalu dan sikap jahatku padanya.

Enam belas tahun lalu, saat musim panas berlangsung, aku dan gengku yang terdiri atas Jun, Soonyoung, Junhong dan Jaehyun mulai mengerjai dia habis-habisan. Kami sering menyembunyikan tasnya di gudang sekolah, mengolok-oloknya bahwa dia orang miskin yang tersesat di sekolah elit kami dan sebuah julukan rasis untuknya yaitu 'Kim Mingyu si Hitam Miskin'.

Tidak hanya itu, kami bahkan membuatnya harus dimarahi guru olahraga karena dikira tidak membawa baju olahraga. Padahal kami menyembunyikannya di kamar mandi ruang ganti wanita. Kami juga membuatnya harus dibenci banyak siswa karena dikira mengintip ruang ganti wanita. Padahal yang dilakukan Mingyu hanyalah ingin mengambil baju olahraga yang kami sembunyikan.

Masih banyak lagi yang kami lakukan padanya. Suatu hari di musim gugur, ketika guru Sosial kami bertanya tentang cita-cita kami. Kami semua menjawabnya dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja, kecuali si Miskin itu. ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak keras.

"AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN BILL GATES DAN MENJADI PEBISNIS HEBAT!" serunya. Sontak sekelas menertawainya. Aku dan gengku mengolok-oloknya bahwa orang miskin tak bermodal sepertinya mana mungkin punya kemampuan dan tabungan besar untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan. Tapi jawaban Kim Mingyu membuat kami terdiam.

"Biarlah kalian mengolokku. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas, bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih berduit disbanding orang tua kalian. Aku akan membangun sebuah perusahaan besar atas namaku dan orang tuaku. Aku akan menyekolahkan adikku ke luar negeri. Lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

Ada satu hari dimana aku merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh Mingyu. Kala itu hari hujan deras di penghujung musim gugur. Aku lupa membawa payung dan sialnya sopir pribadiku tidak bisa menjemput karena harus mengantar ayah keluar kota.

"Kok belum pulang?" aku menoleh dan melihat Mingyu sedang membuka payung kecilnya. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Hey, jawab aku. Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di sebelahku.

"Apa pedulimu, anak miskin. Kamu bisa pulang duluan kalau mau. Dan jangan sok peduli padaku." Kataku ketus. Aku terkejut ketika ia malah tersenyum dan mengulurkan payung kecilnya.

"Nih, pakailah. Aku tau anak manja sepertimu tidak bisa hujan-hujanan kan?" aku menatap payung kecilnya kemudian mendecih.

"Nggak usah! Payungmu pasti rusak kalau terkena angina."

"Siapa bilang. Nih biar aku coba." Mingyu mengarahkan payungnya keluar gedung sekolah. "Lihat kan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi pakailah."

Belum sempat aku memprotes, ia sudah meletakkan payung itu di genggamanku, lalu berlari keluar gedung sekolah.

Saat itu aku mulai berpikir mungkin sikapku sudah kelewat jahat padanya. Aku tidak mengira bahwa perlakuan burukku padanya ternyata akan dibalas dengan kebaikannya yang tak berujung.

.

.

Satu tahun setelah kepindahan Mingyu ke sekolah kami dan waktu mendekati kelulusan kami. Aku mendengar beberapa fakta bahwa Mingyu dulu terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan. Pada suatu saat ayahnya meninggal karena sakit keras dan tidak ada yang bisa membiayai hidup mereka. Ibunya pun menyusul kepergian ayahnya dua tahun kemudian.

Mingyu tinggal bersama adik perempuannya di sebuah flat kecil. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya, Mingyu bekerja sebagai loper koran dan bekerja di sebuah mini market dekat tempat tinggalnya. Usia adiknya terpaut empat tahun, jadi adiknya tidak bisa membantunya bekerja.

Aku dan teman-temanku tidak mengira bahwa Mingyu ternyata anak yang sangat pandai. Nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata. Bahkan ia mampu mengalahkan siswa terpintar di sekolah kami. Pada ujian kenaikan kelas, ia menduduki peringkat pertama seangkatan.

Kegiatan mem- _bully_ Mingyu masih terus berlanjut tapi tidak sekeras saat pertama kali ia pindah kemari. Kami masih sering memanggilnya 'Kim Mingyu si Hitam Miskin' dan ia tidak tersinggung.

.

.

Pada musim semi, di hari kelulusan kami semua orang tua datang untuk merayakannya. Ayah dan ibu datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga besar dan adikku, Jeon Bohyuk, juga datang. Orang tua teman-temanku menyalami atas keberhasilanku masuk peringkat dua puluh besar seangkatan.

Ketika semua sedang berbahagia, hanya satu orang yang ku lihat ia berdiri sendirian di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Hanya orang tua Kim Mingyu yang tidak datang. Semua orang membicarakannya di hari kelulusan itu. dan yang membuatku tercengang adalah dia peringkat satu seangkatan dan sudah langsung mendapat jalur undangan universitas nomor satu di Korea. Bahkan aku yang berada di peringkat dua puluh besar tidak mendapat jalur undangan dari universitas itu.

Seharusnya ia berbahagia, seharusnya Mingyu tertawa senang bersama beberapa teman yang mau mendekatinya dan seharusnya ia memamerkan keberhasilannya. Tapi bukan itu yang aku lihat. Kesedihan justru terpancar dari matanya. Aku tahu dia kesepian ketika melihat kami semua memakai baju wisuda bersama orang tua kami. Ia sendirian, ia butuh orang yang mau merayakan keberhasilannya bersama.

Dan saat itulah aku menyesal sudah memperlakukan kehidupan SMA nya dengan buruk.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah hari kelulusan itu. Aku masuk universita favorit ketiga di Korea. Dan aku dengar Mingyu mendapat beasiswa dari Seoul University (universitas nomor satu di Korea) dan ia pindah ke Seoul bersama adiknya.

Penyesalan itu berlanjut hingga aku sudah lulus kuliah. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi sesuatu membuatku terkejut hingga hamper jantungan.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta beberapa tahun setelah lulus kuliah. Orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku bekerja di perusahaan ayah, karena mereka menginginkanku hidup mandiri dari uang keringatku sendiri.

Saat itu jabatanku yang lumayan tinggi di perusahaan tempatku bekerja dan bosku mengadakan pertemuan dengan mitra kerjanya. Sebuah perusahaan bernama Kim Group, perusahaan itu belum begitu besar namun namanya sudah melejit di antara para pebisnis sukses Korea. Aku dengar yang membuat perusahaan itu melejit karena yang membangunnya masih berusia muda. Dia bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pebisnis paling muda di Korea.

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika yang aku lihat di depan ruang pertemuan adalah Kim Mingyu. Tampangnya sungguh berbeda dari yang aku lihat beberapa tahun silam, mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun silam. Dia terlihat menawan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan parasnya yang sangat tampan. Ia menatapku lama, lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Tidak aku sangka aku melamun terlalu lama membayangkan masa laluku. Aku kembali tersenyum miris. Dua tahun lalu pertemuan pertama kami setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu. Dan sekarang dia berubah serratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bukanlah 'Kim Mingyu si Hitam Miskin'. Mungkin julukan yang tepat untuknya sekarang adalah 'Si Hitam Kaya yang Tampan'.

Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya itu ia berjuang menggapai cita-citanya sebagai pebisnis hebat. Ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah selesai?" aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali ketika melihat Mingyu berdiri di hadapanku. Aku melihat ke belakang tubuhnya, para wartawan itu sudah berlalu.

"Eh.. um.. sudah. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa kau sudah selesai?" kataku.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Sudah, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Kau pasti lelah."

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini menghadapi wartawan yang haus informasi."

Mingyu merangkulku, lalu menarikku mendekat padanya. "Baiklah, sayangku. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang duluan."

"Tidak, tidak. Hari ini aku ingin menginap di rumahmu. Boleh kan?"

Mingyu mengecup hidungku. "Tentu saja boleh."

Dan satu fakta lagi, bahwa aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Mingyu sekarang.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya, Minseo kapan balik ke Korea?" tanyaku sambil menyeduh dua cangkir teh.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aku mulai menyeduh dua cangkit teh. Rambut hitamnya yang basah membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi. Aku bahkan harus menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"Minggu depan. Dia bilang padaku dia masih ingin jalan-jalan di New York sebelum balik ke Korea."

"Duh, bukankah tugas skripsinya sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja depan sofa. lalu aku duduk di sebelah Mingyu yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Iya. Dia masih ingin bermain sama teman-temannya. Jadi ya ku biarkan saja dulu."

Aku tersenyum. "Kamu kakak yang baik." Kataku lirih.

"Apa?"

"Kamu kakak yang baik."

Mingyu menggeser tempat duduknya hingga bahu kami menempel. "Yah begitulah. Aku senang akhirnya Minseo bisa kuliah di luar negeri."

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, menghirup aroma sabun dan samponya yang terasa sangat memabukkan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sesukses ini. Cita-citamu terwujud, adikmu bisa kuliah di luar negeri. Orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga punya putra sepertimu."

Mingyu mengecup keningku sebentar. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Hening beberapa saat. Kami berdua larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Kenangan dua belas tahun, ah tidak, mungkin tujuh belas tahun lamanya masih terekam jelas. Aku sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya tapi tetap saja rasanya semua kesalahanku masih ada.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuat masa lalumu begitu buruk. Andaikan aku menyesal lebih awal, pasti aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik." Ucapku seperti orang melantur. "Aku sudah mengolok-olokmu 'Miskin', 'Hitam', dan sebagainya. Aku minta maaf. Tapi entah rasanya semua kesalahanku belum—"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, sayang." Sahut Mingyu. "Bahkan sejak pertama kali kau mem- _bully_ ku, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kau mem- _bully_ ku."

Aku menegakkan tubuhku secara tiba-tiba. "Benarkah?"

Mingyu mengangguk kalem. Itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

"A-aku… aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak tahu kau malah menyukaiku, padahal aku—"

"Ssst. Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi, sayang." Mingyu mengangkat wajahku hingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Bagiku semua hinaan dan olokanmu di masa lalu adalah penyemangatku hingga bisa sukses seperti ini. Aku berusaha mengejar cita-citaku selain untuk membanggakan orang tua dan adikku, tapi juga untuk membuktikan bahwa aku pantas untukmu."

Aku tersenyum bersamaan dengan air mata menetes dari sudut mataku. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Mingyu."

Mingyu mengangguk lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan melumatnya lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan cintanya yang tersalur dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu ini. Aku bersyukur, Mingyu mau menerimaku yang dulunya telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Wah, maafkan aku baru update hehe… apakah ada yang rindu? #plak

Btw aku menulis FF ini hanya 2 jam dan itu buru-buru, soalnya takut idenya hilang. Dan beuh~ tugas kelas 2 SMA itu buanyaaaak banget ya.. aku sampe kewalahan.

Dan ngomong2 aku denger2 SEVENTEEN mau comeback yah? Rambut mereka udah diganti gaya dan warnanya. Aduuuh gak sabar.

Tapi bagi readers yang juga ARMY, BTS comebacknya…. GILAK KEREN ABIS GANTENG! /maaf alay/

Wonhae manhi manhi~ /jodet sendiri/ bagus banget gila lagunya, aku sukaaa…

Yah segitu yang bisa aku ucapkan dulu.

Oh iya, terima kasih untuk kritik, saran, review dan request ya. Aku gak bisa balasin satu2 soalnya bingung gak ada waktu. Pokoknya aku berterima kasih banget sama reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca FF amatiran ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
